Forum:Accurate carnage?
Hey all, I've been trying to get out of my comfort zone and try new weapons, and shotguns is my new thing. More specifically, carnage shotties. I like the hyperion shotguns. I haven't found a butcher yet so anyone with one hook a brother up? Anyways, I was wondering if anyone has found a hyperion carnage, it doesn't have to be their legendary model, though that would be sweet, but even a death? I would like one because it would be real accurate, close to 80% accuracy. I'm rambling, what is the most accurate rocket launching shotgun anyone has found? And what was the damage? I'm down to dupe something to trade for a good one. Thanks guys, JOIN THE META TAG. Hellz Lips 07:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, I had a shotgun with 80% accuracy, but I sold it recently. :/ Well, the rocket-launching shotties I've found so far are only about 60%, if that, and the strongest I've found dealt 256 damage (I'm level 27, just started again recently) -Shockwolf10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the club Shockwolf10, you should create an account here. then you can sign your entries with 4 ~. anywho, if your on 360 i'll play with ya. my GT is Hellz Lips 10:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) also, if you are on the 360, add BorderWiki to your friends list, then check its friends and that hooks you up with the gamers on this site for co-op. peace I have a couple of carnage's one of them is a Terrible defender shotgun that regens its own ammo and its not modded I also have a hyperion butcher if interested my GT is AFRO SQUIRREL AFRO SQUIRREL 15:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) the most accurate carnage you can get is if you find a pearl hydra with the carnage effect. Jhat 09:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- These are the only two carnages I've bothered to keep. --Nagamarky 10:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Firstly there are two types of shotguns, the pump-loading combat shotguns and the semi-auto assault shotguns. Carnages can only come in combat shotguns, and hyperion only make assault shotguns. So theres your answer. A Lonely Nomad 14:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- So far, the best Carnage I found was out of the Armory, set at like 58... Anyhow. 863 dmg. 12-round clip. Acc 63-ish. Rate of Fire: 1.5 +464% damage 4.3 scope ((Why?)) One final bonus I don't remember. And, unsurprisingly, it was purple. Got it when me and my roomie killed Crawmerax. Prolly the best weapon we found all night, which was kind of sad. If yer interested, I can dupe one up for you and hand it off. GT is the same as my username here: Das Steube. Just add me and send me a message when you see me on, and I'll get you set. Das Steube 15:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Afro squirril there is no possible way a butcher could be found in the carnage variety, sorry but its modded A Lonely Nomad 16:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ----